Fasteners secure articles of commerce to packaging such as display cards. Typically, a continuous roll or length of ladder or fastener stock is provided from which individual fasteners are cut or otherwise separated. Such fasteners and/or fastener stock can be made of a suitable plastic or other like material by rotary extrusion, injection molding and/or any other suitable method. The fasteners are then attached to the article of commerce by using any number of devices known for dispensing and/or attaching.
When securing an article of commerce to packaging or a display card, a filament of a fastener wraps around the article and passes through holes, punctures, or perforations in the packaging or display card. The article of commerce may be any number of different types of goods, household products, or garments. However, when the article is pushed or pulled laterally with respect to the packaging or display card, the filament may twist and/or turn or otherwise rotate about its axis.
Accordingly, a new and/or improved fastener and/or fastener stock is disclosed which addresses the above-referenced problem(s) and/or others.